In a chip resistor disclosed in PTL1, elements such as a resistive film and main electrodes connected to opposite ends of the resistive film are provided on a front surface of a chip-type insulative board. For production of the chip resistor, a material substrate having a plurality of devices formed on a front surface thereof is cut along predetermined dicing lines on boundaries between the devices by means of a dicing saw to be thereby divided into a plurality of insulative boards. Then, surfaces of the electrodes on each of the insulative boards are plated. Thus, the chip resistor is completed.